Kaimu
by Silvah
Summary: "Gdyby mi ktoś na samym początku powiedział, do czego to dojdzie, chyba roześmiałbym się mu w twarz." Yaoi.
1. No to załatwione

_Nie lubię rozpisywać się w rantach, więc postaram się streszczać. Po pierwsze: główną postacią w opowiadaniu jest Kakuzu. Po drugie: tu NIE MA Hidana nawet w najbardziej śladowych ilościach. Powód? Akcja opowiadania dzieje się w czasie bliżej nieokreślonym, PRZED przyjęciem siwusa do Akatsuki. Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że dla niektórych to już wystarczający argument, by nie czytać. I nie dbam o to, ot._

_Drugi bohater pierwszoplanowy to postać wykreowana od początku do końca przeze mnie._

_Uniwersum mangi Naruto © M. Kishimoto._

* * *

We wnętrzu siedziby Akatsuki panowała atłasowa ciemność, rozpraszana tylko eterycznym światłem bijącym od sylwetek zebranych. Z mroku wynurzał się niewyraźny zarys ogromnej rzeźby z wyciągniętymi dłońmi i chciwie rozcapierzonymi palcami; widmowy blask falował na kamiennych załomach posągu jak chybotliwe języki ognia. Na opuszkach palców statui jaśniały ludzkie kształty, projekcje osób znajdujących się daleko, daleko od tego miejsca - a jednocześnie obecnych tu i teraz. Z jednej strony ich kontury oblepiała barwna poświata, z drugiej jednak pozostawały przesłonięte ciemnością; w ich pozbawionych rys twarzach widać było jedynie oczy.

Nie na każdym palcu ktoś stał. Trzy miejsca pozostawały puste.

Wszyscy milczeli, jak zastygli w oczekiwaniu na sygnał, który nie nadchodził. Obecni co jakiś czas spoglądali w stronę jednego z nich - swojego przywódcy - nikt jednak nie ośmielił się zakłócić wszechobecnej ciszy. Słychać było jedynie cichy syk czakry tworzącej obraz zgromadzonych tu osób.

Na jednym z nie zajętych przez nikogo palców pojawiło się światło, drgające niepewnie jak obraz w uszkodzonym odbiorniku telewizyjnym; blask rozrósł się i ustabilizował, układając w kontury jeszcze jednej postaci.

Przywódca zwrócił ku niemu głowę, ale rozmyślnie milczał jeszcze parę sekund. Widząc, że nic więcej się nie dzieje, zapytał bezbarwnym głosem:

- Gdzie twój towarzysz, Kakuzu?

Ktoś z innych obecnych prychnął ironicznie. Każdy dobrze wiedział, _gdzie_ był jego towarzysz. Często zdarzało im się słyszeć to pytanie od Lidera, zazwyczaj kierowane wciąż do tej samej osoby. I wiedzieli, jaka będzie odpowiedź - ta również pozostawała ciągle taka sama. I nie mylili się, gdy nowoprzybyły odpowiedział:

- Już nie wróci, Liderze. - Jego głos pozostawał równie obojętny i pozbawiony wyrazu jak ton Lidera. Nie było to pierwsze takie pytanie i odpowiedź; z pewnego punktu widzenia ta wymiana zdań powtarzała się dość często. Wystarczająco, by przekształciła się w niemal nudną formalność.

Lider westchnął głośno, jak nauczyciel, który ma do czynienia z wyjątkowo krnąbrnym uczniem, wymykającym się wszelkim próbom resocjalizacji.

- Miałeś już z tym skończyć. Wciąż brakuje nam jednego członka do kompletu, a ty, ciągle zabijając każdego, kogo ci przydzielę, wcale nie poprawiasz sytuacji. Na świecie nie ma aż tylu nukeninów klasy S, którzy mogliby pracować dla Akatsuki, czy więc w końcu mógłbyś powstrzymać swoje mordercze zapędy?

Kakuzu zbył go milczeniem. Reszta obecnych sprawiała wrażenie znudzonych.

- Na całe szczęście - mówił wciąż Lider, nie przejąwszy się faktem, że został zignorowany - niedawno znalazłem kogoś, kto nadaje się, by dołączyć do naszych szeregów. - Na moment zrobił pauzę; zebrani ożywili się trochę, zawsze dobrze było poznać nowego członka organizacji... nawet jeśli potem żył krótko. - I niedługo wam go przedstawię. Będzie pracował razem z tobą, Kakuzu, i liczę, że tym razem będziesz trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Znosiłem to wszystko już wystarczająco długo. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz?

Kakuzu zwrócił na niego spojrzenie swoich dziwnych, pałających oczu, tak osobliwie pustych i pozbawionych jakiegokolwiek zabarwienia emocjonalnego.

- Oczywiście, Liderze.

* * *

I rzeczywiście, szybko poznali nowego członka Akatsuki. Również w siedzibie organizacji, czyli w wielkiej jaskini, gdzie pieczętowano ogoniaste demony. On, jako jedyny spośród obecnych, nie był tylko obrazem z czakry, projekcją kogoś przebywającego daleko od tego miejsca, ale prawdziwą osobą z krwi i kości. Dzięki temu wszyscy mogli dobrze mu się przyjrzeć. Nosił już charakterystyczny, czarny płaszcz i obserwował innych znudzonym wzrokiem. Lewą dłonią gładził lekko podbródek, wodząc powoli kciukiem po ściągniętych nieznacznie w dół kącikach ust. Prawą ręką przytrzymywał od niechcenia drugi łokieć. Wydawał się być zupełnie rozluźniony, bardzo swobodny i opanowany, co niektórym nowym, gdy po raz pierwszy stawali przed wszystkimi członkami Akatsuki, nie zawsze się udawało. Zresztą, z tym bywało różnie; niektórzy byli obrzydliwie pewni siebie, aroganccy, lub po prostu nie do końca zdrowi na umyśle. On jednak zachowywał absolutny spokój.

Uwagę zwracały jego dłonie - blade, o długich, zginających się leniwie palcach. Właśnie - nie drżały nerwowo, nie poruszały się po to, by stłumić emocje, ale sprawiały wrażenie, jakby każdy ich ruch był przemyślany i wyważony; jakby się przeciągały po przebudzeniu z błogiego snu. Kakuzu dobrze pamiętał te dłonie - właściwie była to rzecz, którą z jego wyglądu zapamiętał najlepiej. Twarzy nie potrafił przywołać we wspomnieniach, rozmazywała się i była zupełnie nijaka, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek charakterystycznych cech, ale te dłonie pamiętał tak dobrze, jakby były jego własnymi i patrzył na nie każdego dnia. Pamiętał doskonale specyficzny odcień skóry, jasny, ale nie tak blady jak u człowieka, który od dawna nie wychodził na światło słoneczne; wyraźnie widział w myślach ich nieco kanciaste kształty, ale jednocześnie w jakiś sposób też łagodne; i, przede wszystkim, miał w pamięci fakt, że były gładkie. Niezwykle gładkie, w żaden sposób nie pasujące do wojownika - nie stały się zrogowaciałe od trzymania miecza czy sztyletu, nie było widać po nich pracy fizycznej... pozostały czyste. Gładkie. Tak, to słowo idealnie oddawało to, jak wyglądały i samo w sobie mogło służyć za ich opis. Jego dłonie były tak samo gładkie jak jego twarz, zanim zeszpeciła ją blizna po lewej stronie. Ale to stało się później.

Dlaczego akurat dłonie zapamiętał najlepiej? Może dlatego, że najbardziej rzucały się w oczy. On, mówiąc, praktycznie cały czas gestykulował. Blade palce zataczały w powietrzu łagodne łuki; ręce trzymał wysoko, przez co odwracały uwagę od twarzy. Potem, gdy wszystko się skończyło, Kakuzu zastanowił się, czy to nie było celowe - czy on w ten sposób nie ukrywał się, czy, tak naprawdę, nie był aż tak spokojny i naturalny, jak mogłoby się to wydawać... Zabawne, że dopiero wtedy o tym pomyślał, a nie w ciągu tego czasu, jaki pracowali razem.

Drugą rzeczą, jaką jeszcze dość dobrze pamiętał, były jego usta. Blade, jakby wypłowiałe, i wąskie. On często, gdy coś mówił lub po prostu się zamyślił, pocierał je odruchowo palcem, tak jakby opadł na nie jakiś drażniący go pyłek. To był ruch machinalny, nad którym się nie zastanawiał - chociaż, może i to było elementem jego gry - ale który też ściągał uwagę. Ściągał i odwracał ją od reszty twarzy... i od oczu.

A może Kakuzu nie potrafił odtworzyć w myślach wyglądu jego twarzy powyżej ust, ponieważ, gdy pracowali ze sobą, nie potrafił na nią patrzeć.

Gdy poznał go po raz pierwszy, w siedzibie Akatsuki, on miał obojętne, znudzone spojrzenie. Ale potem z jego twarzy nie schodził ten okropny uśmiech, którego Kakuzu szczerze nie cierpiał. I nie chodziło tylko o wygięcie jego warg - nie, ten uśmiech czaił się właśnie w oczach, podobny do uśmiechu rozkapryszonego dziecka, które dostało wyjątkowo interesującą zabawkę. Na ustach tkwił pozbawiony życia uprzejmy uśmiech, ale w oczach czaił się inny, żywy, przesycony ledwo wyczuwalnym tryumfem, pewnym rozbawieniem zawierającym w sobie odrobinę wyższości... i jakąś potworną pewność siebie, pewność drapieżnika czającego się niedaleko swojej ofiary.

W taki sposób Kakuzu określiłby spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu, spojrzenie, które znajdowało się na twarzy niemal bez ustanku. Choć już nie potrafił dokładnie przypomnieć sobie jego wzroku, to doskonale pamiętał, jakie wywarł na nim wrażenie.

Nie mógł znieść widoku tego, w pewien sposób strasznego uśmiechu. Może dlatego odwracał wzrok... na usta... i na dłonie. A potem także na bliznę - i ją pamiętał tak doskonale, jakby miał ją tuż przed oczami; widział jej poszarpane brzegi, sterczące okropnie z gładkiej twarzy. Ciemna, zaskakująco prosta, jak wykonana od linijki szrama znajdowała się z boku jego twarzy, po lewej stronie. Sięgała od skroni, powyżej brwi, i kończyła się pod linią kości policzkowej. Znajdowała się tak blisko oka...

Gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy - gdy jeszcze nie miał blizny, lecz stał i w spokoju obserwował członków Akatsuki - nie poczuł zupełnie nic. Niektórzy, z którymi miał pracować, od razu wydawali mu się odstręczający - i szybko się ich pozbywał. Ale on sprawiał wtedy wrażenie tak... nijakiego. Nie przeciętny, ale nijaki, jakby równie dobrze mógł nie istnieć. Nie był brzydki, ale też nie przystojny, choć jego twarz miała w sobie jakiś wewnętrzny urok, a jego opanowanie nawet spodobało się Kakuzu. Miał już dosyć kąpanych w gorącej wodzie kretynów, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że trafił wreszcie na kogoś bardzo rozważnego i ostrożnego... co wróżyło mu dłuższe życie niż tym, którzy Kakuzu irytowali.

I jednocześnie Kakuzu wtedy nie przypuszczał, że znienawidzi tego człowieka tak, jak jeszcze nikogo w całym swoim długim życiu.

- To Tatsu, nowy członek w naszej organizacji - oznajmił Lider swoim pustym tonem. Spojrzał na Tatsu. - Będziesz pracował razem z Kakuzu. Słyszysz, Kakuzu?

- Tak, Liderze - odmruknął, lustrując spojrzeniem swojego nowego towarzysza. Chociaż i tak nie uważał za konieczne, by trudzić pamięć jego wyglądem... wątpił, by ten cały Tatsu żył wystarczająco długo, by był wart jego pamięci. Kakuzu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że należy do mało cierpliwych osób.

I wtedy on spojrzał na niego. Na jego twarzy nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień; po prostu patrzył, nawet nie próbując okazać zainteresowania. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, tak bezosobowo i obojętnie, aż w końcu Tatsu wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając na Lidera.

- Rozumiem, że zaczynam od zaraz? - zapytał z pozoru bezbarwnym głosem, ale można było w nim usłyszeć leciutką nutę kpiny. W dalszym ciągu nie zmienił układu rąk, ale opuścił nieco lewą dłoń, nie gładząc już bladych warg, ale powoli prostując i zginając palce w powietrzu.

- Tak - odpowiedział Lider, zwięźle i rzeczowo jak zawsze. - Dołączysz do Kakuzu w Kraju Ognia...

- Nie wygląda na zbyt silnego - mruknęła nagle jedna z postaci, niższa od pozostałych.

- Taa... - zawtórował mu ktoś inny. - Czy on naprawdę się nadaje? - Zwrócił na nowego złośliwe spojrzenie. - Chętnie bym zaprezentował mu swoją sztukę. Ciekawe, czy by sobie poradził. Bo widzisz - dodał, nagle zwracając się bezpośrednio do Tatsu, który wciąż zachowywał nieprzeniknioną minę - uważam, że sztuka jest eksplozją; prawdziwe piękno tkwi w rzeczach ulotnych, trwających tylko chwilę, czasem mgnienie oka... - tu jego głos nabrał jakiejś jadowitej satysfakcji - ...wiesz, ilu już zginęło dla tego piękna?

- Nie zaczynaj znowu, Deidara - przerwała mu z irytacją pierwsza postać, która odezwała się wcześniej. - Przestań chrzanić o swoim poronionym ideale piękna. Co ty wiesz o sztuce? - zapytał z rozdrażnieniem. - Naprawdę pięknym można nazwać tylko to, co jest stałe, niezmienne i nie przemija, pozostaje tak samo doskonałe pomimo upływu czasu...

- Ach, mistrzu Sasori - odpowiedział niezrażony Deidara - wiesz, co o tym myślę...

Ktoś inny westchnął. Tych dwóch znowu zaczynało. Lider milczał, patrząc tylko na dwie dyskutujące postacie.

- Deidara, sztuka jest czymś, co potrafi przetrwać wieki, a nie jakąś... nędzną iskrą.

- Hm, hm.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Tatsu. Zgiął palce zupełnie i opuścił lekko dłoń, a na jego twarz wstąpił lekki uśmiech. Nie taki, jaki potem widywał Kakuzu; ten był miły, uprzejmy, wręcz... sympatyczny. Oczy nabrały jakby pobłażliwego wyrazu.

- Doprawdy, panowie, myślę, że powinienem się wtrącić. Uważam - kąciki jego ust powędrowały jeszcze trochę w górę - że obydwoje macie rację. Piękno jest odczuciem subiektywnym i to jest sztuką, co my za to uważamy. - Zrobił chwilę pauzy i powiódł nieco rozbawionym wzrokiem po obecnych, zanim znów skupił swoją uwagę na Deidarze i Sasorim. - Każdy rozumie pod tym pojęciem coś innego, a nasze wyobrażenia mogą być skrajnie różne... jak w waszym przypadku... ale, czy w takim razie wy obydwoje nie macie racji? W przypadku czegoś takiego jak "sztuka" nie sposób wyrazić się obiektywnie... więc każda opinia jest tą prawdziwą.

Znów zapadł moment ciszy, chociaż tym razem Tatsu wyraźnie skończył mówić. Uprzejmy uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy, a rozbawiony błysk nie znikał z ciemnych oczu. Palce bladej dłoni wyprostowały się lekko i powoli.

- Świr - podsumował po dłuższej chwili Deidara. - Pasuje do nas jak ulał.

* * *

Gdy Tatsu zobaczył go pierwszy raz na żywo, nie jako projekcję w grocie Akatsuki, zachował tak samo nieprzeniknioną minę jak wtedy.

- Więc ty jesteś Kakuzu - stwierdził krótko. Spojrzenie ciemnych oczu zdawało się krążyć po twarzy zakrytej maską. Po chwili dodał głosem pozbawionym ironii: - Wiele mi to mówi.

- Nie musisz nic wiedzieć - odpowiedział szorstko Kakuzu. - Wystarczy, jeżeli nie będziesz sprawiał kłopotów.

- Naturalnie - zgodził się uprzejmym tonem Tatsu, uśmiechając lekko. - Więc jaka jest nasza misja? - Zapytał, obserwując oblepione słonecznym blaskiem korony drzew w górze. Ręce trzymał skrzyżowane na piersi, machinalnie poruszając palcami dłoni opierającej się o ramię. Kakuzu obserwował go obojętnie. Przypadł mu do gustu jego profesjonalizm; zamiast jęczeć o głupotach, od razu przechodzi do sedna sprawy. Może rzeczywiście warto będzie nie zabijać go zbyt szybko...

- Jeden z naszych informatorów nas zdradził - oznajmił pustym, głuchym tonem. - Należy go przykładnie ukarać. Już raz nam się wymknął, ale odniósł dość poważne rany, a niedawno dowiedzieliśmy się, gdzie się ukrywa. Naszym zadaniem jest wyeliminować go.

- Brzmi dość prosto - zauważył Tatsu.

- Mówiąc dokładniej, ty go wyeliminujesz.

- To taki sprawdzian, tak? - Tatsu uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kakuzu drgnął lekko, bo ten uśmiech... w nim było coś nie tak, ale trwał tylko chwilę i nie zdążył zastanowić się nad tym dokładniej. - Bardzo dobrze, nie mam nic przeciwko. Ruszajmy, po co marnować czas.

Kakuzu skwitował tę uwagę tylko krótkim skinieniem głowy. Podzielał jego zdanie i był rad, że wyruszają od razu.

* * *

Tatsu zrezygnował z noszenia stożkowatego, charakterystycznego kapelusza Akatsuki z przymocowanymi wstęgami papieru; wolał odsłaniać oczy i czoło. Tak bardzo, że dość długie, czarne włosy zawsze miał zaczesane i związane z tyłu głowy. W pewien sposób wydłużało to jego twarz, a może po prostu już taka była. Lekko wystające kości policzkowe nadawały mu powagi, choć wyglądał bardzo młodo. Trudno stwierdzić, ile dokładnie mógł mieć lat... ale Kakuzu czuł, miał wręcz pewność, że Tatsu jest starszy, niż na to wygląda. Może liczył sobie około trzydziestu lat, może mniej, może trochę więcej... W jakiś sposób Kakuzu był tego pewien.

Podróż przebiegała w ciszy, co Kakuzu jak najbardziej pasowało. Nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowny. Tatsu nie próbował naiwnie nawiązać rozmowy; zamiast tego milczał, od niechcenia rozglądając się po okolicy. Nie zadawał durnych pytań, nie opowiadał o bzdurach, nie mówił nic. Sprawiał wrażenie znudzonego - tak samo jak wcześniej w siedzibie Akatsuki. Albo, jakby na coś czekał, ale dobrze się z tym ukrywał. Przedłużająca się cisza zdawała się mu wcale nie przeszkadzać, tak jakby wszystko było mu jedno, czy będą o czymś rozmawiać, czy nie.

Tatsu nie był uciążliwym towarzyszem podróży, to prawda. Tylko że przez swoje milczenie wydawał się jeszcze bardziej nijaki. Gdyby Kakuzu wysilił trochę wyobraźnię, mógłby nawet nabrać przekonania, że podróżuje z duchem. Ale Kakuzu nigdy nie tracił czasu na bujanie w obłokach; był typem człowieka zawsze stąpającym twardo po ziemi.

Utrzymywali szybkie tempo podróży i dotarli na miejsce, gdy słońce już chyliło się ku zachodowi. Cel krył się w niewielkiej, podupadłej wiosce leżącej na granicy krajów, ukrytej pośrodku lasu, w wielkim jarze. Kakuzu stanął na skraju otoczonej drzewami kotlinki, a po chwili Tatsu zatrzymał się tuż obok. Uśmiechał się lekko, wpatrując się w miasteczko.

- Więc to tutaj, hmm? Mam nadzieję, że znamy dokładną lokalizację... nie mam szczególnej ochoty na przetrząsywanie chat w poszukiwaniu jednego człowieka - oznajmił lekkim tonem i ruszył do przodu, nawet nie czekając odpowiedź. Kakuzu zresztą nawet nie miał zamiaru nic mówić, bo Tatsu wyraźnie tego nie oczekiwał.

Po opustoszałych ulicach snuł się tylko kurz; ludzie, nawet jeśli jacyś się trafiali, zachowywali dystans i patrzyli nieprzychylnie na dwóch obcych w ciemnych, rzucających się w oczy płaszczach w jaskrawe chmury. Na ich brudnych od kurzu twarzach widać było lęk. Kakuzu nie zwracał na nich uwagi i szedł z przodu, prowadząc Tatsu, ale dostrzegał kątem oka, że jego nowy towarzysz uważnie przypatruje się mijanym wieśniakom. Na jego twarzy wciąż widać było obojętność wymieszaną ze znudzeniem; obserwował ludzi tak, jakby byli eksponatami w muzeum, a nie żywymi i świadomymi istotami, czuć było od niego jakąś wyższość, jak od kota skradającego się po domu pełnym myszy. Tatsu był nijaki, jednak coś w nim bardzo przyciągało uwagę. Sam Kakuzu wtedy jeszcze tego nie czuł, ale ci ludzie tak - nawet, jeśli nie potrafili tego zdefiniować, jasno określić, to mimo to cofali się przed nim... przed Tatsu. A on patrzył im prosto w oczy ze znużeniem, jakby doskonale rozumiał ich reakcję.

I dokładnie takiej się spodziewał.

- To tutaj - powiedział Kakuzu, zatrzymując się przed dość sporym budynkiem, wyglądającym trochę lepiej od otaczających go chat. Nie czekając na Tatsu wszedł do środka.

Na ciemnej, drewnianej podłodze widział swój cień w prostokącie żółtawego światła wpadającego przez framugę drzwi. Obniżająca się coraz bardziej tarcza słoneczna wydłużyła go tak, że niemal nie przypominał ludzkiego cienia. Po chwili obok pojawiła się druga ciemna smuga; płaszcz Tatsu zaszeleścił lekko, ale jego właściciel nie odezwał się.

Wzdłuż ścian korytarza ciągnęły się drzwi rozmieszczone w równych odstępach. Pomimo dość nędznego stanu, w jakim znajdowało się dosłownie wszystko - zaczynając od poczerniałych desek ścian, a na zdartej od częstego szorowania podłodze kończąc - to wszystko przypominało...

- Szpital? - w głosie Tatsu zabrzmiało lekkie rozbawienie. - Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to tutaj.

- W tak odludnych wioskach często azyl znajdują nukeninowie i przestępcy - mruknął Kakuzu, idąc korytarzem i przesuwając wzrokiem po mijanych drzwiach. - Zazwyczaj poranieni, uciekający przed pogonią... dlatego powstają takie rudery jak ta, z lekarzami, którzy nierzadko potrafią tylko amputować.

- Pasuje jak ulał, prawda? - zapytał nieoczekiwanie Tatsu z przewrotnym rozbawieniem w głosie. - "Ranny przestępca uciekający przed pogonią". Wypisz, wymaluj.

Kakuzu nie skomentował, zamiast tego zatrzymał się przed jednymi z drzwi.

- To tutaj.

Tatsu rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. Nie doczekawszy się reakcji, wzruszył ramionami, a na jego usta wpełzł pewny siebie uśmiech.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie, zajmę się tym. - Blade palce przylgnęły do ciemnego drewna; wystarczyło lekkie pchnięcie, by drzwi otworzyły się na całą szerokość z cichym skrzypnięciem.

Pokój pogrążony był w półmroku; pomieszczenie przecinały złote smugi światła, w których wirowały drobiny kurzu. Słoneczny blask wpadał przez szczeliny pomiędzy deskami przybitymi tak, by zasłaniać okno. Kakuzu zdążył tylko dostrzec siennik w rogu pokoju, na którym ktoś leżał, zanim Tatsu wkroczył sprężystym krokiem do środka, przesłaniając mu widok. Jego płaszcz zaszeleścił cicho, gdy podszedł do leżącego człowieka i przykucnął tuż obok. Kakuzu wciąż stał w drzwiach. Obserwował wszystko jak od niechcenia; poznał Tatsu jako człowieka opanowanego i profesjonalnego, więc był właściwie pewien, że załatwi robotę szybko i bez problemów. Z drugiej jednak strony czuł umiarkowane zainteresowanie, a ponad ramieniem swojego nowego towarzysza widział twarz mężczyzny, którego ten miał zlikwidować; ich cel był pogrążony w niespokojnym półśnie, zupełnie jakby oczekiwał, że po niego przyjdą. Miał opatrzoną głowę; bandaże zakrywały jedno oko, a zaciśnięte powieki drugiego drżały nerwowo.

Tatsu wyciągnął w stronę twarzy mężczyzny prawą dłoń. Kakuzu obserwował, jak blady palec powoli przesuwa się po odsłoniętym policzku zdrajcy. Ten mocniej zacisnął powieki, drgnął lekko... i otworzył jedno oko.

Ranny odsunął się gwałtownie, jakby go ktoś szarpnął do tyłu. Głośno wciągnął powietrze i przywarł do drewnianej ściany, wpatrując się w Tatsu. Kakuzu nie widział dokładnie jego twarzy przez wszechobecny półmrok, nie mógł nawet się rozeznać, czy w oczach - a raczej oku - błyska zwierzęce przerażenie, ale może też dlatego, że nie patrzył na niego... tylko na zawieszoną w powietrzu bladą dłoń Tatsu, zastygłą w bezruchu w tym samym miejscu, gdzie była, nim ranny mężczyzna się zbudził. Wyciągnięty palec zgiął się powoli.

Tatsu westchnął. Kakuzu nie widział jego twarzy, ale był pewny, że się uśmiecha.

- Co za farsa - oznajmił spokojnie. Rękę wciąż trzymał w powietrzu. Zdrajca tkwił w bezruchu jak zamieniony w posąg, choć poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.

- To nie... wy... - wyjąkał, wyraźnie przerażony. Tatsu nie dał mu dokończyć myśli i wyciągnął dłoń. Mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej przylgnął do ściany wpatrzony w zbliżające się do niego palce tak, jakby to była ręka samej śmierci.

Blady palec zatrzymał się na jego wargach.

- Ćśśś... - mruknął uspokajająco Tatsu. W jego głosie słychać było jakąś... uciechę. - Załatwimy to szybko. Tak więc... - cofnął dłoń, zaciskając ją i opierając na niej brodę w zamyśleniu - ...wiesz, po co tu jesteśmy? - Tamten niemrawo skinął głową. - Oczywiście. I wiesz, dlaczego... zdradziłeś organizację, zgadza się?

- Ale ja... - zaczął już mówić, gdy Tatsu powstrzymał go oszczędnym ruchem dłoni.

- Chcę usłyszeć krótką odpowiedź. Tak czy nie?

Niedługo później Kakuzu zrozumiał, czemu wtedy ten zdrajca odpowiedział właśnie tak, a nie inaczej. Spojrzenie Tatsu było jak wzrok węża; za nim kryło się coś niepokojącego, coś, co nakazywało zachować ostrożność, co paraliżowało... Miało się wrażenie, że przed tym spojrzeniem nie można nic ukryć, jakby potrafił wedrzeć się do umysłu i ujrzeć nawet najgłębiej skrywaną prawdę. To było powodem, dla którego po chwili milczenia usłyszeli odpowiedź:

- T... tak.

Tatsu odchylił się lekko do tyłu, wyraźnie zadowolony z odpowiedzi. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zapytał tonem wręcz beztroskim, co przy tych akurat słowach zabrzmiało wręcz groteskowo:

- Chcesz żyć?

Kakuzu poczuł irytację. Po co Tatsu przeciąga to wszystko tak długo? Za to w oczach mężczyzny błysnęło zdumienie, ale zaraz zniknęło, wyparte przez ponurą pewność swojego losu. Nie robił sobie nadziei i odpowiedział martwym tonem:

- Tak. - Zamknął przy tym oko oczekując na śmierć.

To, co zdarzyło się potem, tak zdziwiło Kakuzu, że nawet nie drgnął, gdy Tatsu wyminął go w drzwiach i wyszedł na korytarz, skończywszy robotę. On po prostu wstał. I strzepnął płaszcz. I powiedział:

- No to załatwione.

I wyszedł.

Tatsu ruszył raźno korytarzem, ale zatrzymał się po paru krokach i obejrzał.

- Idziesz, Kakuzu?

Na jego ustach tkwił lekki, miły uśmiech... w którym czaiła się też zaskakująca pewność siebie.

Kakuzu odwrócił się w jego stronę i podszedł szybkim krokiem, prawie nad sobą nie panując.

- Co ty wyrabiasz? - jego głos kipiał ledwo powstrzymywaną wściekłością. Miał przeogromną ochotę zmazać ten cholerny uśmieszek z jego twarzy, ale Tatsu nie przejął się tym ani trochę. Jego blada dłoń zatoczyła łuk w powietrzu, a Kakuzu bezwiednie powiódł za nią wzrokiem.

- Ależ, o co ci chodzi? - swobodnie odpowiedział Tatsu. Poruszał powoli, mechanicznie palcami wzniesionej lekko ręki, od niechcenia wpatrując się w nią krytycznym wzrokiem, jakby dostrzegał na gładkiej skórze jakąś skazę.

- Chyba zrozumiałeś, co miałeś zrobić - mówił Kakuzu, aż drżąc z furii. Tyle czasu i wysiłku po to, żeby ten kretyn... - A ty tymczasem...

- Zrobiłem to, co chciałem - przerwał mu Tatsu bezczelnie, co jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Kakuzu. Nieoczekiwanie wskazał na niego długim palcem; blady opuszek niemal muskał maskę. Na usta wstąpił mu szyderczy uśmiech. – Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miał ochotę mnie zabić.

Coś w jego tonie nakazało Kakuzu sądzić, że nie jest to przypadkowa uwaga. Nie odpowiedział, patrząc tylko nienawistnie w te ciemne, pewne siebie oczy. Kurz wirował szaleńczo w powietrzu.

- Oczywiście wiem, że masz tendencję do zabijania każdego, z kim pracujesz. Lider raczył mnie poinformować - mówił beztrosko Tatsu. Jego dobry humor był dla Kakuzu po prostu... nieznośny. - A skoro ty możesz, jeżeli tylko przyjdzie ci ochota, zabijać towarzyszy, to czemu ja miałbym nie robić tego, co zechcę?

Odwrócił się i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, powolnym krokiem ruszył do wyjścia. Kakuzu obserwował jego plecy, czując przemożną ochotę, by... Sam nawet nie wiedział, co dokładnie chce zrobić, ale nie zamierzał tak tego pozostawić. Wspomnienie paskudnego uśmiechu Tatsu i jego bezczelnego tonu rozpalało w nim wściekłość, tak wielką, że nie potrafił zachować zimnej krwi. A Tatsu zachowywał się podejrzanie nieostrożnie, skoro odwrócił się plecami, a nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto mógłby popełnić taki błąd... Zresztą, czy to ważne?

Tatsu nagle zatrzymał się, zanim Kakuzu zdążył cokolwiek zrobić; prawą rękę oparł o biodro, a lewą sięgnął do ust, pochylając lekko głowę, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś.

- Właściwie... - powiedział, obracając się z powrotem w stronę Kakuzu; na jego twarz powrócił chłodny, obojętny wyraz. Przez chwilę obserwowali się w milczeniu, aż Tatsu nieoczekiwanie stwierdził: - To masz rację. Taak - dodał po chwili, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. - W końcu to ty tu rządzisz. Przepraszam, następnym razem się dostosuję. A teraz, czy możemy stąd wyjść? Czuć tu stęchlizną.

Coś w Kakuzu opadło; w jednej chwili cała wściekłość przygasła, jakby niezależnie od jego woli. Wolałby raczej dać upust swojej furii, niż pozwolić jej zwyczajnie przeminąć, ale stracił ochotę na to, aby pozbyć się Tatsu. Prychnął tylko z irytacją i wyminął go w drodze do wyjścia, nic nie mówiąc.

Miał paskudne wrażenie, że Tatsu uśmiecha się za jego plecami.

Przez kilka minut żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Opuszczali miasteczko; Kakuzu szedł z przodu, a Tatsu nie pytał, gdzie tak w ogóle idą. Zamiast tego po jakimś czasie powiedział:

- Tak w ogóle, skoro już pracujemy razem, chyba dobrze byłoby, byśmy wiedzieli o sobie coś więcej, nie uważasz?

Kakuzu spojrzał tylko na niego lodowato przez ramię.

- Nie.

- No tak. - Zabrzmiało to w taki sposób, jakby sprawdziły się jego przypuszczenia. - Zawsze jesteś taki naburmuszony? - zapytał beztrosko Tatsu, ale nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko mówił dalej: - I naprawdę nic nie zamierzasz o sobie powiedzieć, co?

- Niby dlaczego miałbym cokolwiek ci mówić? Co cię to zresztą obchodzi? - odburknął Kakuzu, tym razem nie spoglądając na idącego za nim towarzysza.

- Z nieznajomym trudniej się pracuje - odparł niewzruszonym tonem Tatsu. - A jeśli już pytasz o powód... hm, może wobec tego najpierw ja powiem ci coś o sobie, a ty mówiłbyś później, co ty na to? - W jego głos wkradła się nuta rozbawienia. – Coś za coś. To uczciwa wymiana, nieprawdaż?

- Nic mnie nie obchodzi, coś ty za jeden.

- Hmm... rzeczywiście. W takim razie nie przychodzi mi do głowy żaden powód, dla którego miałbyś cokolwiek mi o sobie powiedzieć - stwierdził Tatsu niemal łagodnie. - Tak, nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu.

- O co ci, u diabła, chodzi? - zirytował się Kakuzu.

- Dlaczego od razu tak szorstko? Zawsze jesteś taki niemiły? - Odpowiedzi nie było. - Przydałoby ci się troszkę więcej... optymizmu. - Tatsu mówił pewnym siebie tonem, ale Kakuzu starał się go nie słuchać. Denerwowało go to, że on odnosi się do niego w taki... pobłażliwy sposób, jak do dziecka, któremu usiłuje się wytłumaczyć, by nie kradło słodyczy z szafki. - Uśmiechnąłbyś się chociaż... ale, z drugiej strony - dodał Tatsu z rozbawieniem - pod maską i tak nie byłoby tego widać.

Tatsu już niemal z nim się zrównał i Kakuzu dosłownie czuł na sobie jego natarczywe, fałszywie uprzejme spojrzenie. Zerknął na niego; jego towarzysz uśmiechał się lekko.

- To był żart - powiedział Tatsu po chwili, ani na chwilę nie tracąc opanowania.

- Nie mam poczucia humoru - odparł Kakuzu, odwracając wzrok.

- Naprawdę? - Znów brak odpowiedzi. - I naprawdę nigdy...

- Co to ma być, przesłuchanie? - Spojrzał prosto na Tatsu, czując nagły przypływ irytacji. Po cholerę zadaje tyle durnych pytań? A pomyśleć, że wcześniej nie wyglądał na kogoś tak natrętnego.

- Ależ skąd, po prostu jestem ciekawski. A tak przy okazji, mam pomysł - stwierdził nieoczekiwanie, wznosząc blady palec prawej ręki w górę. - Jeśli uda mi się cię rozśmieszyć, to opowiesz mi o sobie.

Kakuzu prychnął, patrząc w jego ciemne, zadowolone z siebie oczy.

- Proszę bardzo, jeśli tak ci na tym zależy. Skoro myślisz, że ci się uda - dodał ironicznie.

- Uda się, uda... muszę tylko nad tym pomyśleć - powiedział Tatsu, w zamyśleniu pocierając brodę bladymi palcami.

- Myśl sobie nawet do końca świata - mruknął Kakuzu. Po chwili zastanowienia dodał: - Kiedy oddalimy się już od miasta wystarczająco, zatrzymamy się na postój i ruszymy dalej o świcie.

Tatsu skinął tylko głową na znak, że rozumie. Nic już nie mówił, ale na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech.


	2. UWAGA

Bry.

Chcę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że zrezygnowałam z publikowania dalszych części na fanfiction. Głównie dlatego, że nie chce mi się ogarniać całości tekstu, jaki napisałam do tej pory, by przygotować go na wrzucenie tutaj.

Dlatego jeżeli ktoś jest zainteresowany ciągiem dalszym, to zapraszam na kakuzu-tatsu . blog . onet . pl, bo tam aktualnie jest osiem rozdziałów.


End file.
